


The incest in the North

by Neykie97_SA



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealousy, Jon Snow - Freeform, Love, M/M, Multi, Robb Stark - Freeform, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neykie97_SA/pseuds/Neykie97_SA
Summary: Robb and Talisa were happily married, so he thought. Until he returns back to winterfell to see his younger sibling grown into a woman. Snow notice the same thing.





	1. Chapter 1

Robb was happy to return home, accompanied by his beautiful wife Talisa and his mother. He was greeted by smiles and happy congratulations taps on the back. Congratulating him on his new wife and victories.

"What if they don't like me?" Talisa asked, holding Robb's hand while he led her through the castle, bringing her to meet his younger siblings. "Nonsense, they will love you once they see how happy I am with you, my Lady." Talisa blushed and curled her arm around Robb's, smiling up at him. "What are their names again, I do not wish to make a fool of myself while being introduced."

"Well, there is Sansa-" Robb started but was cut off, "The red head beauty and second eldest." Talisa filled in, Robb nodded. "We have Rickon-" "Youngest brother." she said with another smile, annoying Robb with all the interruptions, but he smiled and tried not to show it. "Yes, my love."

"Then you have Bran, who can not walk, Arya, the tough one who likes to pull silly pranks and fight with the boys." Talisa smiled, "I think I will like her a lot." she said, giving Robb's arm a squeeze. "If you don't force her to wear a dress or speak like a proper lady, she would like you just as much." Robb smiled at his wife, leading her through another doorway, he could hear loud talking coming from one of the rooms and he smiled, familiarity ran through his blood.

"Let's see, next we have Jon Snow, who is a bastard-" "He's my brother, it does not matter what name he carries." Robb interrupted. "Of course, my King." Talisa said looking down as she walked, "I did not mean to offend you."

"And last, one more sister. What was her name?" Robb smiled as he thought of his sister. Just as he was about to speak her name the door in front of them flew wide open and out stormed an angry 17 year old girl, her long dark brown hair swinging around her face, one blue and one green eye stare back at him, "Alexandria." Robb spoke and wild eyes meets his. Something inside of him stirred as his sisters angry eyes darted between him and his new wife. Robb scanned her face, she had grown up since he last saw her, she was stunning. His eyes raked over her body, quickly realising that she was no longer his little sister but a grown Lady.

Alexandria smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. "Brother, sister." she spoke and forced a smile upon Talisa. Talisa stepped forward and wrapped Alexandria up in her arms. "Sister! How lovely to finally meet you," She held Alex at arms length, "-what a beauty you are." Alex blushed and looked away. "Thank you, as are you."

Robb has not taken his eyes off her. She let out a long sigh, "May I be excused, I'm just not in the best of moods right at this very moment, I assure you I will act less like a wicked bitch tonight at dinner." Robb laughed at his sisters foul mouth, she always did have a foul mouth. Something inside him stirred again and he cleared his throat to get rid of it.

"You don't have to ask to be excused, ever, not with me." Talisa said, a smile on her face. "Now go along." Alex smiled, this time it reached her eyes. "I will, but not before I give my brother a hug as well." she said, eyes shining as she stepped forward. Robb's arms opened before his brain could send the commands.

"Brother, it is good to have you back." Alex said, her voice muffled by the fact that her face was pressed into Robb's neck. Chills went down his spine as he felt her lips move on his skin. "It is good to see you as well, sister." his arms tightened for a second before he let go. He knew the act was innocent, but in his mind he couldn't help but want to feel it again.

Her lips on his skin.

"I'll see you later." She said, smiling up at him causing a little dimple to pop out.

She left the room and Robb turned, smiling at Talisa, "One down, an army to go." he laughed.

\----

Robb stood in front of Alexandria's room, knocking slightly. "Who is it?" her voice called. "It's me." Robb answered. "Robb? Come in brother." she called back.

Robb opened the door and stepped inside, it automatically swinging shut behind him. He looked around and spotted her in front of a tall mirror. "Oh my Gods, I apologise, I assumed you were decent. I will come back." he covered his eyes with his hand and moved towards the door. "Don't be stupid, brother, we use to bathe together, you've seen all of me before." a hand on his shoulder stopped him before he could open the door.

"That was when we were little, you're a grown woman now." Alex laughed, "I have my underclothes on, I'm not completely naked, uncover your eyes brother I need your advice." Robb slowly took his hand away from his eyes and turned around. Alex was standing in her almost completely see through underclothes.

Robb's eyes travelled down her back and over her magnificent arse, down her long legs and slowly up again. Embarrassment washed through him when green and blue eyes met his, a hint of something in it that he couldn't quite figure out.

Alex didn't say anything when she caught her brother staring, she simply looked down and picked up the two options, both similar dresses.

"Which one?" She asked, holding the dresses in such a way that her breasts were still visible, her nipples hard and constricted by the cold material covering it. She watch her brother look at the dresses, pretending to study them when she could see in his face that he desperately wanted to look at her breasts. Robb chuckled.

"They both look the same." he commented, struggling to keep his eyes off her perfect breasts. He knows this lust he feels towards her is not right, that he is her blood, her brother. He thought going away, finding a bride and settling would help, but the way his cock twitched proved nothing has changed.

Alex let out a very un-lady like grunt. "I know, why can't I wear pants like you." She whined. Robb laughed, "Ladies do not wear pants to dinner." he joked, laughing as she stepped forward to punch him, but he caught her hand just in time. Alex stumbled a bit forward, slightly pressed to Robb's chest while he gripped her wrist, she so badly wanted him to grip her neck and fuck her into the bedding.

They stood like that, Robb's cock filled with blood when he felt her perfect little nipples touching his chest. They stared into each other's eyes for another minute when Alex finally pulled away, successfully slapping his chest. She felt the dampness between her legs, growing more and more damp by every second he stares at her like that. Her hand was still on his chest, fingertips lightly brushing the chest hair poking out.

She couldn't help but softly run her hand up, over his shoulder and caressing his neck.

His hand softly gripped her waist, steadying himself before he fell over. He is not quite sure how they ended up this way, body's pressed together, her hand on his neck and his gripping her waist so tight there might be bruises tomorrow.

Robb's heart stopped for a second when she leaned in, closer and closer. "What are you doing?" His voice was constricted. "Robb, do you trust me, brother?" her eyes met his, he nodded. "Do you trust me enough to show you how much I've missed you?" Robb has never wanted to kiss someone as much as he wanted to kiss her right now. He knew what she meant but still caught himself asking. "What do you mean?"

"I know how you felt about me, brother. The way you stared when you thought I didn't notice, the way your cock is pressing into me right now." Robb moaned as he closed his eyes and leaned his head on her shoulder. "I know the dirty thoughts you've had of me, brother." 

She lifted his head off her shoulder, his eyes were still closed as she leaned in, softly pressing her lips to his. As soon as she did Robb felt sparks through his lips, lighting up his face as he slowly kissed her back, moans escaping the both of them when he wraps his arms around her.

His lips leave hers as he kisses down her neck. The sweet sounds and small gasps escaping her mouth was enough to drive Robb crazy. Her hands in his hair, his dipping low and grabbing her ass, causing her to groan in his ear, sending a wave of pleasure through him. He felt his cock twitch, desperate to be touched.

A sudden noise in the hallway caused him to jump away from her, eyes crazy as he looked around, thinking of what he just did. Gods be good...

"This shouldn't have happened, get dressed and get to dinner, my wive is waiting." The look on her face killed him a little as he turned and walked out the room, quickly taking a second to readjust his cock so no one could see how hard he was. He sucked in a breath as he finally touched it, pre-cum leaking from the top. He couldn't help himself as his hand slowly rand down it, stepping into a dark corner so no one could see him.

His hand slipped back up again, and back down. Continuing slowly and tightly as he picture Alex's perfect pussy around it. It didn't take much, just the memories of her kiss, her touch and her moans that set him over the edge faster than he has ever cum in his life. Out of breath he fixed himself up and walked to the dining hall.

Little did he know that in the room he just left was Alex, legs spread wide open, two fingers inside and one massaging the sensitive bump while she pictured her brother fucking her into the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex hears some upsetting news, Jon returns, sexual tension, shitty writing. Sorry guys! Just know that English is not my first language, and that I write this just for fun, if its shit and some things don't make sense, I'm sorry. Feel free to leave some friendly comments please.

Alexandria picked out the darker dress and put it on, staring at herself in the mirror. Eyes wild, lips swollen, and there was an ache between her legs. She combed her fingers through her messy hair and quickly left her room before her mother lost her mind. 

Inside the dining hall everyone was already sat around the table, having light conversation. Her mother looked up and smiled at her, "It's about time, we were just going to send Robb back there to drag you out by your hair. Sit down, child." Alex faked a smile and sat down in one of the two open chairs, picking the one right across Robb. Alex did not meet his eyes, instead started chatting with Theon who sat to her right.

Robb frowned when he saw how comfortable Theon and Alexandria were around each other, smiling and making little jokes. He almost stabbed Theon when he placed his hand over Alex's while they were laughing at something.

Alex looked up from Theon's hand on hers and caught a glimpse of Robb's face, jealousy and anger written all over it. She tried to discreetly lift her foot up and tap Robb's leg, trying to get his attention. When he finally did look at her, she almost fell off her chair. The sexual tension making her damp immediately. Robb looked away fast, pretending to laugh at something his wife was saying.

Alex slowly spooned some soup into her mouth while her leg raised higher, sliding along Robb's leg. He clamped his legs shut, trapping her foot with his knees. She quickly stole a glance at him, feeling proud when she saw the red tint on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. She wiggled her foot and he finally let her foot go, she quickly dropped her foot and kicked off her shoe and placed her foot right back on his knee. Slowly she moved it towards his cock, and once she touched it with the underside of her foot, he was already rock hard. Alex bit her lip as her cheeks went red and she looked down, hair slowly falling to cover half her face.

Robb wish he could move her hair out of her face so he could see her. He shifted a little as her foot slowly moved over his cock and he tried his every best to suppress a moan.

“So, when might I expect a grandchild?” Mother asked and Alex looked up quickly, foot stopping mid stroke. Robb was so focused on her, that he didn’t hear his mother’s question. “Actually.” Talisa smiled and reached for Robb’s hand, taking it in hers and turning back to mother. “We’ve been wanting to tell you the news all the way home but decided to share the news when the whole family is together.”

Robb’s eyes moved from his wife’s face, quickly glancing at Alex. Her face was pale, and he felt her foot slowly slide off his lap, he wanted to desperately grab it and put it back where it was just seconds ago, but the look on her face says she might never speak to him again.

“Darling, congratulations!” Mother said with a proud smile and everyone soon followed with their well wishes. Robb smiled at his mother, “Thanks, mother. We are very happy.” Robb extended his smile towards Talisa and she leaned in and kissed him. It was a long kiss, Alex thought as she tried desperately to spoon the last bit of soup in her mouth so she could be excused.

“Wine, everyone!” Mother called, grabbing the wine and pouring a cup. “Even us?” Arya asked with a smirk, grabbing for the wine. Mother laughed, “Only a little! Everyone can have some!” Everyone was happy, talking about the future of the Stark boy or girl, just as we were about to toast someone spoke up behind Alex, shaking the snow out of his hair.

“What did I miss?” Everyone turned and Arya immediately jumped up and ran towards him. “Jon! You're back!” Robb watched as Alex’s face lit up again, rose colour returning to her cheeks. She was up right after Arya, hugging Jon tightly against her, her head moving inwards the exact same thing she did with Robb earlier.

Robb sat up straighter, face stone cold as he watched the two interact. He watched as Jon held her by arm’s length and complimented her on her dress and she thanked him, blushing.

Next Robb got up, walking over and greeting his brother. “Jon, last time I saw you, you were shorter.” Robb teased, pushing Jon’s shoulder. “Yeah well last time I saw you, you were single and heading South.” The brothers laughed and Robb introduced him to Talisa.

Jon sat down in the open chair next to Alex as Robb sat back down in his original seat. He noticed Alex’s eyes glued to Jon’s face, hanging off every word he was saying. She didn’t even look at Robb. He angrily scooped up some of his soup and stuffed the spoon in his mouth.

“What's wrong?” Talisa asked softly, holding his hand and giving it a squeeze. ‘I just want to fuck my sister into a coma and have her never look at anyone but me the way she’s looking at Snow.’ Robb thought, but he said instead, “I'm just tired, been a long day.” smiling at her. She nodded her head, understanding.

On the other side of the table Jon was struggling to understand what was happening with his body, why was it reacting this way to seeing Alexandria again. He watched her as she leaned her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand, her hair was messy, and her eyes were shining. Those eyes that he loved. He watched her mouth move as she excitedly told him about some crazy horse-riding story, he noticed how her eyes sparkled when she laughed, telling him about how Theon fell off his horse trying to show off to some girl and he found himself smiling back.

He doesn’t remember the last time he smiled like this. Since he lost Ygritte maybe, but it felt good.

“How have you been, brother, I see you have a lot of new scars.” Alex said, motioning towards his face with her spoon. Jon blushed and quickly wiped his hand over his face, “Uhh yeah, some complimentary of the people South of the wall.” Alex got a look in her eye. “You’ve been South of the wall?” she whispered, leaning closer to him like it was this big secret.

Jon smiled and nodded his head, “How are they? The free folk?” she asked again. Jon loved how his sister never called them wildlings, she always had a soft spot in her heart for the people on the other side of the wall. “Amazing.” Jon said honestly and her eyes lit up even more.

Robb looked at them from the other side of the table, almost breaking his cup when his hand closed around it in anger. They conversed for a while longer, Alex leaning into Jon, talking softly. Robb couldn’t help the thoughts popping into his mind, his sister being taken by his bastard brother. 

He took another sip of wine before Jon started talking to everyone, giving everyone small little gifts, handing Robb a pocket knife made from valyrian steel. Robb thanked his brother, everyone excited about their small gifts.

Alex sat patiently and waited for Jon to give her something as well. He held out his hand for hers and she placed it palm side up in his, in it he dropped a little silver necklace, with a small wolf on the chain. Alex beamed at him, swinging her arms around his neck, “I love it.” She said and turned around, moving her hair out of the way so Jon could put it around her neck. His fingers brushed her neck softly, sending chills through both of them.

Alex moved a little in her seat, feeling the familiar throb between her legs. She squeezed her legs together but that just made the throbbing worse.

Robb watched as she turned back around, watched as the silver wolf fell right between her breasts before she picked it up to study it again. He was annoyed by the fact that she hasn’t looked at him since they announced they were having a baby, he tried to pull her own stunts back at her.

He lifted his leg and gently nudged her knee with his foot. She looked away from the wolf and made eye contact with him. The two of them held the eye contact for a second before she converted her eyes quickly back to the wolf, but underneath the table her foot met his half way.

He tried not to smile, relieve that she still wanted him, washing through him.

Alex did still want him, yes, but she wanted Jon too.

And Jon? Well, the chill that ran straight through him right to his cock when she touched his hand spoke for itself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT  
> Shitty written smut, enjoy my bad writing LOL

Talisa yawned as she stood up, “Well it seems like it is bed time for me.” She said softly, smiling at her husband, brother and sister.

The only people left at the table were Jon, Alex, Robb and Talisa. Now that she was leaving, only the siblings remained. Robb smiled at her, his face felt warm from all the wine, he was drunk, and so were Jon and Alex.

“Goodnight, my love. I'll join you soon.” He said as she leaned down to kiss him, Alex watched as their lips locked, jealousy running through her mixing with the booze. If Jon’s hand on her thigh wasn’t distracting her, she might’ve said something.

Instead she looked down with hooded eyes, liquid pooling in between her thighs as Jon’s fingers squeezed her soft flesh. Her eyes travelled from his hand all the way up his arm and their eyes locked. Jon’s pupils were blown, and his lips were parted slightly, it took everything in Alex not to attack him right there and then.

“I love you.” Talisa said and as she pulled away from Robb, causing the two to look away from each other. “Goodnight.” Jon and Alex said at the same time as Talisa turned to exit the room. Jon’s hand left Alex’s thigh to grab for the wine bottle, “Does anyone want some more?” “Me.” Robb and Alex said at the same time, causing Alex to giggle.

Robb and Jon exchanged a look and they both smiled. “Maybe you’ve had enough, sister.” Robb teased, earning him a look from Alex. Alex stood up suddenly and grabbed the bottle from Jon’s hand. “I'll decide when I've had enough, brother.” She said and took a big sip straight from the bottle.

“Come, let’s go.” She said and kicked her shoes off, quickly scurrying out the room. Robb and Jon got up at the same time. “Where is she off to?” Jon asked, stumbling a little into Robb, who stumbled a little to his side. This action caused both boys to laugh at each other. Robb swung his arm around Jon’s shoulder to help himself balance and to help Jon.

Alex was waiting in her chambers, it was warm and cosy, she was on the floor in front of her fire and she was slowly sipping on some wine, and they noticed she had two jugs full in front of her.

They both took a second to study her, the way the fire illuminated her face, the soft smile she gave them when she turned to welcome them.

“Brothers come in. Close the door when you do, and it is way to hot in here for all those clothes. Let’s get comfortable and then play a game.” She was excited, she knew both wanted her and tonight she wanted them. 

She was going to fuck them.

Robb took his coat off first, dumping it on the floor, he also removed his shoes, leaving him only in his socks, pants and shirt. Alex couldn’t keep her eyes off the way his muscles moved underneath the shirt, he really was handsome.

Robb caught her staring, a smile spread across his face at the look on hers. He moved over and sat down to her left. She smiled at Jon, “Shy, brother?” she teased causing Jon to chuckle. “Not at all.” His eyes stayed on her face as she watched him remove his coat and boots, leaving him in the same amount of clothes that Robb was in.  
He moved over and sat down on her right side, reaching for her cup and taking a sip. “So what game do you want to play?” Robb asked, leaning over her to get to the wine. “Truth or dare?” she said simply. “What’s that?” Jon asked, kicking his leg out straight, getting more comfortable. Alex smiled.

“So when it is your turn, you pick somebody, like for example Robb, if you pick truth you have to tell the truth or down a cup of wine, if you pick dare you have to do what the person tells you to do.” The buzz that Robb felt go through his body by the idea of Alex doing exactly what he tells her to do gets him excited. “I'm in.” Alex smiled and turned to Jon, “And you?” he thought about it, took another sip and then nodded.

Alex clapped her hands excitedly.

“Who goes first?” Jon asks. “Ladies first, always.” Alex smirked, she wanted to start this as soon as possible, get them without clothes as soon as possible.

“I’ll pick, Jon.” Alex said, turning to her brother. Robb frowned, jealous that she picked Jon first. “Truth or dare?” she asked. “Dare.” He answered without hesitation. “I dare you to take your shirt off.” Her smile was magnificent, and her eyes shone bright as Jon laughed, but did not hesitate to quickly pull his shirt over his head. Alex’s eyes roamed over his body, mouth watering and yearning to taste what his skin tastes like.

She knows she probably has a problem for feeling these things for her family, but she just couldn’t help it. “I pick, Alex.” Alex played it cool, “Truth.” She answered. “Who’s your favourite person?” He questioned, curious. “Just one person?” Jon nodded. “Well that’s not fair, I like a lot of people.” She smiled, “Mum, dad, Rickon, Arya-” “Not what I meant, who would you want to be with, right now at this very moment?”

“You-” she answered without hesitating, then turning to Robb, “- and you.” Robb’s heart did a double pump when her eyes travelled down to his lips, his cock turning hard just thinking about their activities earlier.

Alex suddenly jumped up, pulling at the strings of her dress, “It is way too hot in here.” She complained and her dark dress slid off her shoulders. Both boys looked away when she was standing right in front of them only in her underclothes, which were very see through. The fire lighting up every beautiful part of her body.

“That’s better.” She smiled and sat down again, taking another big gulp as nerves settled in her stomach. “My turn again.” She noticed that the boys weren’t looking at her. “You guys can look at me, you know, not like you’ve never seen tits before.” The wine was talking.

They both laughed, slowly tuning to look back at her, eyes roaming her body.  
“I have a dare for both of you.” She said, placing her hands on both of their legs, “But I need you guys to promise not to judge me.” Jon couldn’t talk so he just nodded, “I would never.” Robb said, his voice thick with want and lust.

Alex took a deep breath. “I want you both to fuck me.”

Jon inhaled quickly, shocked by what came out of her mouth. “What? You're our sister.” He said, scooting away from her. “Don’t pretend you do want her, I saw the way you were looking at her when we were at the table.” Robb said, looking at Jon.

“That does not mean I actually want to fuck her.” He whisper-yelled. “Yes, it does.” Alex said, she moved so she was sitting closer to him, on her knees. “Nobody needs to know, what happens here tonight stays between the three of us, we don’t have to ever speak about it again, I just need to know what you taste like.” She has moved closer to Jon, hands slowly moving towards his face while her eyes stayed locked on his.

“It’s not right.” Jon said, pulling away before her hands could touch his face. Alex looked hurt and Jon felt the urge to kiss away the pout on her mouth.

“My turn.” Robb said, both faces turning to look at him confused. “Jon, truth or dare.” Jon thinks for a second. “Dare.” He said softly. “I dare you to man up and kiss that beautiful girl in front of you, begging you to fuck her.” Both Alex and Jon blushed at his words.

“I was not begging-” Alex started but was cut off by Jon smashing his lips to hers. It was a quick kiss, lasted a second before Jon pulled away, now also on his knees in front of her. She looked shocked, and so did he at what he just did.

Alex noticed the look in his eyes, quickly grabbing his face and kissing him again. At first, he didn’t kiss back, until she moved her hands down his arms, prompting him to touch her. Once his hands met her hips, he lost all control. The kiss was messy, tongues dancing, teeth clashing, their bodies pressed tight together and moans escaping their lips.  
Robb couldn’t take it, so he moved onto his knees as well, body pressed to the back of Alex, hard cock nuzzled between her ass. She moaned loudly as Robb kissed her neck, just underneath her earlobe as his one hand moved between Alex and Jon’s body to grab onto her tit.

She pushed her ass back, causing friction and Robb groaned, the sound magical.

She pulled away from Jon to turn her head and kiss Robb, Jon’s lips moving down her neck, pulling the dress down a little to kiss the softly creamy flesh of her other tit. Robb’s hand and Jon’s tongue together made liquid pool between her thighs.

She pulled away from Robb, too soon for his liking, making him groan in frustration. She smiled as she pulled Jon’s head up and smiled at both of them. “I dare you to kiss.” Robb frowned, looking at Jon who quickly shook his head. “Just this once, please, it would be really sexy.” Both were frowning, not really knowing what to do, so Alex leaned in, pulling Jon’s head closer as she kissed Robb, then she moved and kissed Jon. Her hands were on the back of both of their necks, moving them slowly together until their lips met.

They were awkward at first, feeling strange kissing someone with a beard, but once Alex removed her hands from their necks and started rubbing the front of both of their pants they moaned and closed their eyes. The kiss was rough, but it was hot.

Alex could feel their cocks harden underneath her hands. Jon was the first to pull away, lips meeting hers immediately. Robb worked on removing his shirt as he watched his brother and sister make out. He never thought he would be here, with Jon, doing this.

Alex pulled away suddenly, standing up and making quick work of removing her underclothes. Jon and Robb both stopped breathing as they looked at her, a small smile spread on her face, suddenly feeling insecure in front of them.

Robb could only think of how beautiful she looked, cheeks flushed from the wine, full breasts, curves down to her hips, her full bush between her legs, beautiful long legs.  
Jon could only think of how insane this was, the way his body reacted to the sight of her, she was like a drug to his soul.

Alex slowly walked backwards until the back of her legs touched the bed and then she sat down, she leaned back on her elbows and slowly started opening her legs, watching the boys expressions in front of her as their eyes travelled down her body and between her spread legs. She was dripping wet as she put her hand between her legs and spread her pussy open for a better view.

“Are you just going to sit there?” she questioned, a giggle escaping her lips as both brothers jumped up, both struggling to quickly remove the rest of their clothes. Their hard cocks jumped out and Alex bit her lip as Jon moved around the side of the bed and climbed onto his knees and Robb went over, leaving small kisses on her tits, down her stomach and finally attaching his mouth where she craved him the most.

Alex moaned into Jon’s mouth when Robb sucked her clit while sticking his finger deep inside of her, he groaned when he felt how wet and tight she was and that sent vibrations straight through her body.

She reached her hand up and started pumping Jon’s cock, moving slowly as he kissed her, tongue massaging over hers and he moaned at the contact. “I want to taste you.” Alex said and when Jon looked into her eyes her pupils were blown with lust and she had the most beautiful expression on her face.

How could he say no to that?

So he moved so that his cock was hovering above her open mouth and then slowly he pushed it in, when he pulled out, she licked all the pre-cum off and then proceeded to suck harder and faster. His head fell back in pleasure.

Alex felt Robbs hands move up her body as he climbed over her, sucking at her nipples as his cock moved over her clit. She moaned with Jon’s cock still in her mouth and he grabbed her hair, “Do that again and I might spill down your throat.” He said, breathless as he bent down, gathering the rest of her hair in his hands to get a better view of her beautiful face.

She let his cock slip out her mouth and she kept pumping it when she felt Robbs kisses on her throat. “Are you ready?” he asked softly, nibbling on her earlobe. Her hand scratched all the way from his ass over his bare back and into his hair, grunts escaping his lips.

“I am ready.”

That’s all Robb had to hear before he slowly started pushing his cock into her, he went slowly and felt her relax around him so he could fit everything inside her, filling her up. She groaned and her eyes rolled over, Robb stuck his face into her neck as he picked up the pace, slamming into her.

Jon sat back and watched his brother fuck his sister, and he has never been so turned on in his life. Her hand was still gripping his cock, but she was in so much pleasure that her hand didn’t move, until he took it and started moving it for her. 

Her head rolled back and to the side, mouth open with pleasure and he took this opportunity to stick his cock back in there, she was surprised and almost gagged but soon started sucking again.

It didn’t take much for Robb to come undone and spill his seed all over his sisters legs, choosing not to come inside of her, just in case. Robb rolled to the side and watched as Alex rolled over, pushed Jon onto his back and then climb onto his lap. She reached down between their bodies and grabbed his cock as she lifted herself up and slowly sunk onto it.

She moved fast, her ass and tits bouncing hard and Jon stuck his face into her chest, holding her tightly and biting onto the soft flesh of her tits, trying to leave a mark. Robb had to avert his eyes because he felt himself grow hard again just seeing them fuck.

Jon quickly removed Alex off his lap and squirted cum over his thigh and a part of his lower stomach. In all Alex probably came 4 times, she purred happily as she stretched her legs out and closed her eyes, a small beautiful smile covering her face.

As if suddenly the reality hit both brothers at once they jumped up, hurrying to grab the right clothes. Throwing pieces of odd clothing at each other and getting dressed. Alex sat up, arms covering her body as she looked at them.

“Where are you going?” she asked as her voice cracked, “Well I know you're not silly enough to think that we’d spent the whole night here?” Robb asked, speaking before thinking as he hurried to get his clothes on. He didn’t see the hurt that washed over Alex’s features. “Well, no. But I wasn’t expecting you to leave as soon as you finish fucking me?”

Both turned to quickly look at her when the pain was so evident in her voice. “That’s not what I meant.” Robb said, regretting that he let her sound like a cheap whore. “If I could stay, I would stay here the whole night, but its late, sister.” Jon said, empathy in his voice.

“No, I get it. I was just a quick fuck, here to fulfil your fantasies about me-” Alex was speaking out of embarrassment and hurt, that’s why Robb interrupted her. “That is not fair.” He said, walking towards her bed. Alex moved away though and quickly covered herself with her blankets.

“It’s okay.” She whispered, “You should go, I understand.” She turned away from them, not wanting them to see the hurt she is experiencing. She felt ashamed about herself and tears slowly rolled down her cheeks, the vibe from the wine and the high from the intense fucking leaving her body and making her feel empty.

“Sister.” Jon said, the word sounding weird after what they have just done. “I will see you in the morning.” Robb said, leaving the room softly.

Alex thought that Jon had left her alone as well, so she just let the sobs escape her. “Sister.” Jon said again, kneeling onto the bed beside her. Alex got a fright, but no sound escaped her. “Do you want me to stay in here with you for a little longer?” he asked softly, Alex turned and looked at her brother, his warm eyes comforting her. She couldn’t speak so she just nodded and watched as Jon took his coat back off, kicking his boots to the side and pulling his shirt over his head. He climbed into the bed, underneath the blankets with his sister.

Her naked torso pressed into his side as she cuddled into him, his arm holding her and her head on his chest. He felt her move and then put her leg over his, snuggling into him. She turned her head a little to the side and pressed a small kiss to his chest.

The deep groan escaping his lips caught her off guard, his hand tightening on her hips as he held her. His whole body was sensitive to her touch, even the smallest kiss sent blood rushing back down to his cock.

Alex tried something else where she drew small patterns on his stomach with her fingernail, feeling the muscles contracting underneath them. Jon was in heaven, small moans escaping his lips as his eyes fell shut and his mouth open.

Alex sat up a little, leaning over him and softly kissing him. He took his time kissing her back, not in a rush like earlier. His hand roamed over he naked body, landing on her perfect ass as he deepened the kiss. Alex squealed and laughed softly as Jon turned her around suddenly, lying on top of her as he kissed her.

Her hands travelled down his back and she grabbed onto his ass, causing him to push forward and having his hard cock grinding on her bare, sensitive opening. 

“Oh my God, you're so beautiful,” Jon said between kissing her “Ygritte.” He moaned into Alex’s open mouth and they both froze.

“What?” she asked softly but Jon stayed quiet. Alex pushed on his shoulders, pushing him off her and feeling the stupidity and sorrow return to her body like a tidal wave, crashing into her. She moved and climbed off the bed, hurrying to her chest to get something to sleep in, taking out a thick winter sleeping gown and pulling it over her head.  
Jon sat in her bed, shocked that he had just called her that. He didn’t know what to do as he stared at her fully clothed back.

“Alex I'm sorry-” she shook her head quickly, “No need for apologies or explanations, Jon.” She didn’t turn to look at him, but by the way her shoulders were moving he could swear she was crying again. He wanted to distract her and make her feel better because seeing her cry is one of the worst things in the world for him. 

He scooted over to the edge of the bed and tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away. “I think I need to be alone.” She said softly. Jon didn’t dare to argue with her, so he just got up, got dressed and left her room.

Alex quickly got back into bed and everything from the night came back to her, Robb being married, his wife being pregnant, Jon coming back and being so in love with a girl that he said her name in a moment of intimacy with her. Regret and anger were her two major feelings right now, being mad that she was the cause for all of this because she couldn’t keep her sick feelings, wants and needs to herself.

Alex struggled to sleep that night, so did Jon, so did Robb. Memories of the nights events playing over and over in their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be great, except if they are hate? Idk, let me know what you guys think so far.


End file.
